Affecting crystal growth using the conventional Czochralski (CZ) process has been accomplished utilizing a pulling apparatus employing the CZ technique comprising: A gas type chamber; a crucible for storing a semiconductor melt that is positioned inside the chamber; a heater for heating the semiconductor melt; and a pulling mechanism for pulling a single crystal of the semiconductor. With this apparatus, a seed crystal of the single crystal of the semiconductor is immersed in the semiconductor melt inside the crucible, whereupon the seed crystal is gradually pulled upwards, thereby growing a large diameter single crystal of the semiconductor having the same orientation as the seed crystal.
As the Czochralski method evolved as the prevalent one for the operation of pulling a silicon single crystal, a method of the version adopted a double-wall crucible formed by disposing a cylindrical partition wall in an outer crucible to operate the crucible by supplying solid or fused silicon as a raw material, either batch wise or continuously, into the crucible through a gap between the inner surface of the outer crucible and the outer surface of the cylindrical partition wall and pulling a silicon single crystal from the molten mass of silicon in the cylindrical partition wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,581 discloses a single crystal pulling apparatus comprising:                a gas tight container;        a double crucible for storing a semiconductor melt inside the gas tight container, the double crucible including an outer crucible and an inner crucible connected at a lower edge;        source material supply means, disposed between the outer crucible and the inner crucible, for continuously adding source material to the semiconductor melt; and        a flow restriction member, disposed inside the semiconductor melt region between the outer crucible and the inner crucible, for restricting the flow of the semiconductor melt.        
A crucible for pulling silicon single crystal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,809. The crucible is constructed by coaxially disposing a cylindrical partition wall inside an outer crucible for holding a molten mass of silicon as a raw material and operated by heating the outer crucible and meanwhile supplying the raw material silicon to the gap between the outer crucible and the cylindrical partition wall and introducing the consequently produced molten mass of silicon into the interior of the cylindrical partition wall via a passage below the surface of the molten mass interconnecting the outer crucible and the inside of the cylindrical partition wall and meanwhile pulling the single crystal bar from the molten mass of silicon inside the cylindrical partition wall, which double-wall crucible is characterized in that at least the cylindrical partition wall is formed of quartz glass having a hydroxyl group (OH group) content of not more than 30 ppm.
There is a need in the art of crystal growth utilizing the Czochralski method to avoid the problems of: (1) strong melt convection leading to deteriorated crystal quality (high oxygen content when a silica crucible is commonly used, and increased microdefects); 2) constantly changing thermal conditions even with synchronized crucible lift; (3) segregation caused non-uniformity in dopant concentrations; (4) a slow growth rate (productivity) and a generally incontrollable interface shape (for stress management and defect minimization); (5) slow turn around between crystal-ingots; and (6) a significant loss of feedstock materials if a growth run fails.